reuniting her with her lover
by James dark war
Summary: Celestia has a lover but yet why did he left her and can he win a war that migh end everything he has worked for lets see. comments are welcome and thank you for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Reuniting her with her lover **

**Chapter 1**

Celestia was looking out of the window one day she was sad because it nearly harts and hoof day in a couple of days you see she did had a lover one day he left her without her known why though she wounded if he was still alive and why.

She wrote a letter summing her faithful student to the palace then the door opened and Twilight ran in with her friends "what is wrong".

"Nothing it's just that well hart and hoofs day in a couple of days and I had a lover before nightmare moon and I would like you to go and see if he is alive still" she was nervous.

"Of course were does he lives" Twilight and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"He lives in the Wolfs kingdom" she placed a smile on her face.

Why is he there" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You will see" she watches them run off

Six hours later they came to a sign that read "Wolfs kingdom" they all step across but was then stopped by wolfs wearing grey and black armour and a badge of a wolf on it.

"Halt who dears to enter stat your reason" one of them shouted to them.

"We like to see who is ever in charge" Twilight shouted back to them.

"Fine come" the lead the way

They all came to this city with a huge wall around it the gate had two pony guards standing wearing the same armour was the wolfs and there flag had a wolf on it outside the girls were confused.

Inside the wall was even more confused because there was ponies among the wolfs even playing about then they caught something amazingly in the middle of the city was a castle that was ten time bigger than Celestia palace and looked more complex that hers.

They were taken to this room that had a few lights but was dark "read the signs and stay in the circle good lucky" the wolf then left the room closing the door. The girls looked at the signs it said "keep your heads bowed down, don't look at the king unless he ask you to look at him and don't be afraid all haul the king of Wolfs".

My p.v. 

I heard the door close I looked from in the shadows through my only eye left "what do yous want" I asked them.

"my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy and we were sent her by princess Celestia" I perked up at this.

"Who sent you" I asked just in case I missed heard them.

"Princess Celestia" Twilight said again.

"please bring your heads up" I said while walking out the shadows I looked they had horror looks on their face because I am an alicorn my body colour is pure white my tail and mane is silver my wings were just dragging along the floor and my right eye was scared so I couldn't see out of it my cutie mark is a wolf with a crown around it mean I am to rule the wolf kingdom.

After a few min in silence Fluttershy spoken first "are your wings broken".

"Yes permanently so I can't fly but I glide very fast" I said "so she sent you then advisor" I shouted.

The door open and an old earth pony came in "yes your highness" he bowed his head =.

"Give these six mares a room to stay and if they like to have a bath then give them one they can be my guest to dinner tonight and thank you" he left along with the girls. I jumped on one of the pillars to the next until I was lying down on this circle window ledge that over looked the city.

As I sat there thinking it's been to long since I last saw my lover mmm I wonder if she can handle the truth on why I left her. I was interrupted by somepony coming in the room I looked to see it was my most oldest general wolf in the army "yes general"

"Your highness is it wise to let these ponies stay here during our dark times" he was keeping his head bowed down.

"No but we can't have them wondering around late at night and plus they are here on royal duties general come to dinner tonight" we nodded and left me alone I closed my eyes for some rest before dinner starts. 

(Authors note)

See part two then comment or just comment thank you


	2. part 2 Chapter 1

**Part 2 chapter 1**

I was woken by my advisor "highness it is dinner time".

I then glided down to him and walked past him with my wing dragging across the floor. I got to the doors and opened it there were the six girls and the general all sitting down waiting for me and as I taken my set.

I saw that the girls were nervous then the plate reveal to be fruits and veg "what I thought you wolf eat meat" Applejack said

"There two types of wolf the meat eaters are the bad one which my father owns them and the ones I own are the non-meat eaters they are the good ones" I tucked into my dinner.

As dinner was finished I was having a chat with the girls "so why did your princess sent you to here" I know why but just to play along here.

"She says her lover lives here and she wants to know if he still alive or not" Twilight said

"I know who her lover is it's me my name is King Wolf" I looked away for a few seconds the now.

"Can you tell us why you left her" Rarity asked looking at some of the painting in the hall.

Looked at then "sorry I don't want to the know" I got up and made my way to my bed room with a little bit of sadness in me.

I looked out of the window looking at the night sky with the bright stars and laid in bed for the night think about the good old days but sleep had won the battle.

(Authors note)

I know this one is short but bear with me


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was woken up by my advisor "sir it's time to get up and here your breakfast".

After eating my breakfast I was walking to the lobby were the six girls were "okay I will show you around the town" we stepped into the bright sunny day.

I had shown them the hospital, some shops, some cafes, the town hall and the library some vets place and now the market place as we were walking I overheard an argument I looked over to see two ponies one was a stallion shop keeper and the other was a mare "want wrong over here now" I asked.

"Your highness well I don't have enough crystals to pay for these carrots" the mare had her head bowed down.

I looked to the shop keeper "how much are these" I asked him.

"Um three your highness" he handed her the carrots and I handed him the money.

We were back in the castle and in the throne room and I had taken a set on my big grey chair Fluttershy then spoken "if you don't mind me asking but why did you left Celestia".

I felt sad so I jumped on a pillar to the next on and landed on the same window ledge looking out over the city "the real reason is well I was happy with her there was now wars, nothing could ruin our love but then one day I received a letter from my father he wanted to rule my kingdom" I stopped for a pause.

"So I knew he would hurt anypony that I loved so I left for her safety and her kingdoms safety without telling her look there's a reason I have huge walls and lots of rivers this to stop my father to win the war" I look at the girls "did she lived happily"

"She did until now" Twilight said to me with sadness in her.

"Now you know why and for my wings and my right eye it was down to my father can you leave me alone the now" as they did I laid my head down an closed my eyes

It must have been hours because I got to where the girls was leaving "I have at least seven of my best fighting wolf to escort yous safely out it's been fun" I wave them of then my advisor came.

"Sir if one still loves one it is known that both will see each other through the wars that one would go through" I smiled as I knew what he means.

"If any pony needs me I will be in the throne room" I made my way to the room and sat on the chair.

A few hours later my general came in "sir scouts have come back with a report" I nodded for him to go on "well they say it's an army size they are um changelings your highness".

"Where are they heading to as I as was worried to know the truth.

"Equestria" he bowed his head.

I managed to get over my shock "get a 100 best fighting wolfs and 100 best fighting ponies" he gave a saluted and left I went to this old in it was something I never hoped to see again my old armour it was grey and black with gold around the edges.

I was standing in the front door were the armour was getting ready was well as I was passing through them I saw some wolf and ponies saying good bye to their love ones and then I saw the flag being raised in the air then we made our way through the streets were ponies and wolfs were waving good bye and laying flowers down I saw the gates opening and the flag on top of it like it was chasing the wind and I started galloping off with the rest of the army the sound of our armour could be heard nearly to the next city away.

As night approached I had sent two scouts ahead of us while I set up camp for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning we were moving into Equestria all of use marched I meet up with my scout team "your highness there are going to this big city on the mountain".

"Thank you scout" we all then galloped off to get there in time.

I saw the city being attack I turned to my army "okay I 200 hundred to fight in the town then I want my four élites to come with me to the palace" then we all moved out me and the four jumped on the roof I saw an opened window that was where the hall was I jumped followed by the elites I tackled there Queen while the others were fighting the ones that was in the room.

"Who are you" she tried to get me off her.

"I am King Wolf of the Wolf kingdom and you trespass on it" shouted at her "now where is princess Celestia" she pointed up I looked up and there she was I was then kicked off her I tried to charge again but a bright light stopped me I closed my eyes.

I opened my only eye left I saw that there was no changing there as I was going toward Celestia I was stopped by what looked like the captain of their royal guard "who are you".

My elites jumped in front of me "I thought I just said that oh well" I pulled out a huge grey crown "I am King Wolf of the Wolf kingdom and I am here to see my long lost lover".

As every pony was confused except for the six manes and Celestia who came up to me and hugged into my "Wolf what happened to your wings and your right eye" she look me over.

As I let her go "listen the real reason I left you is because my father started a war with my kingdom which is still going on today but he broken my wing permanently and taken my right eye I didn't want your kingdom to be dragged into this war" I looked away from her but was pulled into a hug again.

I was hugging her I heard her say "I missed you my little wolf lover" she used my little nick name that she gave me.

As every pony was clearing the mess up I had my army to gather around I was glad that no one in my army was killed just a few injured ones but they will be alright I gave them orders to head home while me and my four elites will stay here for a few days until I have sorted everything out with Celestia.

As I watch their wedding going on I thought on what happens in a couple of days I knew it will be harts and hooves day.

As the wedding ended I walked up to their captain who bowed his head "what your name son" I asked him.

"My name is captain Shining Armour" he said.

"You know if you staid like that in front of me any longer my elites would have killed you even if I didn't tell them you're very brave" I walked away from him and up to Celestia.

We kissed each other she kept on saying how she missed me and all as night came I caught her sister Luna how came up to me "is general Wolf here is well" you see Luna and general Wolf played pranks on each other a lot.

"Sorry Luna you missed him he heading back to Wolf Hive" I gave her a nice little hug.

As the part was ending Celestia was pulling me to her bedroom as she pulled me to her bed as well I ant telling you what happen so use your imagination.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

As I woken up I thought maybe it is time for Celestai to come to my home town as she woken after me and hugged into me but then she ran into the bathroom for some reason but I went to the dining room for some breakfast.

After the breakfast I was talking to Celestai "so my lover I was thinking mabey you would love to see my home town today and stay for a little while".

"Really you never had me up at your house or the town for that matter" I saw that she was shocked by this.

I nodded she was jumping with joy and wanted to leave to see the famous castle that stand in the wolf kingdom. So she ran upstairs to her bedroom to pack a few thing as I was smiling at the scene.

Then the last thing I knew was we were on our way to my castle. As the day went by and we arrived at my mighty gates as two ponies were guarding the front "okay love there wolfs and ponies here as well".

"Okay" then we both got out the carriage as every pony and wolfs bowed there heads down I was smiling away glad to be back home and as we walked to the castle I was happy to see that Celestia was amazed by how impress Wolf Hive was how it was a beautiful city and yet it was a mighty fortes to keep the land free and safe at the same time.

We were passing things that I was showing her like the shops, the market, the town hall and to some places that isn't open to public view like the weapon makers, armour rooms the bareaks were the troops live then the training grounds one on top and one underground.

As the night came with a full moon Celestia and I was having dinner and after that we were walking through the corridors until I heard drums playing as I looked to see a wolfs wedding going on Celestia was also looking but what got her more confused a the wolf was marring a pony.

The wolf was a girl and the pony was a light grey unicorn he had white mane and tail as I told Celestai what was happening "you see because the ponies and wolf lives together they thought about marring into each other someday this is the third time this happened".

"Wait then why the drums and all" she was interested to know why as I smiled.

"It's so there god cane praise good lucky on them both in their life and that they would never be separated as long as they have each other" we watch the rest of the wedding.

As time went on she was saying about how dark it was in my throne room I said that after being lonely you wish to be in the dark the now but I then allowed her to put some extra light in the room but we were tired so we went to get a rest for the night.

As the sun rose through the mist cloudy day and I was walking through the town until my old general came up to me in a rush "your highness" he came to a stop.

"Yes general" said to let him continue on.

"It Celestia she fainted in the castle" I rushed off to the castle with the general close behind me.

As I got to the room she was in the room the wolf nurse stopped me from going in I was worried about her "it is okay king she is having a baby" as I was confused by now I really never knew that but I guess she has her reason.

After like what felt like hours I was allowed in I saw Celestia on the bed holding something as I walked up to her and she showed me the foal it's was a colt he had light blue mane and tail his body was whiter than mines he was an alicorn Celestia spoken first "Wolf I kept this a secret from my kingdom until now but he is your baby".

I didn't care how long she kept it or why all that mattered to me were her safety and my new son safety as well I hugged into her until my advisor came in I nodded for him to come and see him he looked he had a smile on him the biggest one I ever saw him do until he spoken "what do you intend to call him".

"I think I will let her pick the name" as I pointed to Celestia

I think his name should be Blue Wolf" she smiled to me as I smiled back at her had wrote the name down on a scroll.

Then my general wolf came in I nodded for him to go on "your highness um your father and his army is at the front" he was nervous to say

I was now completely shock at this news to me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I looked out the window I saw my father wolf army his outnumbered mine even if I added the pony regiments together with the wolfs I thought on what to do then I had no choice but to do it as I ordered my general to gather the army as he ran out I looked to Celestia and my new little son I place my armour on and told Celestia that whatever happens take over my throne and my advisor heard me say it and I left.

As I walk through to the front I saw them all crying for their love one hoping that we make it back as I saw the flag raising in the misty day and we all started walking down the street as flowers were dropped to the ground and every pony had sad looks on their faces.

Something caught my eye a little wolf girl I looked at her "hello you what is your name".

"Hello king my name is White Wolf are you coming back" she said to me.

"Well yes I will try" she then ran off but another pony came up to me.

"Excuses me king thank you for trying to cheer her up she an orphaned" the pony walked away and I walk on as we all reached the front.

As I looked I could see the fear in them all "troops we know this was coming I know we are out numbed but that doesn't matter with me I would like to see this land free never like the way he wants it so what do you say that we go and kick his butt" as they all cheered and we walked towards him as I did I heard of a nice little song that brought a tear coming to me.

We are free as we

Walk into the mist of

Darkness

We are few but yet

We are strong to fight on to the light

Of hope

I and the rest started too galloped to them.

As time goes on we will always be free and never caught

We stand on the end we are freeee.

We all smashed into their lines and we all began fighting I swished my sword from left to right killing a few until I knocked into my father we blown punches into each other knocking us back from a few min then then he taken to the sky I couldn't but I could shoot him with my magic as I did as the bolts hit him and he plumed to the ground I then closed on him punching into him with full force as he began to bleed.

I let him up he spat some blood out his mouth and he charged at me I then hit him and he lay on the ground I pulled the sword down on him as he screamed in pain as I looked at the rest of the battle it was wining in our favour as it ended with some of the wolf from my father army surrendered and I told the my wolfs to give the dead a proper burial as they saluted and rushed off.

I had walked to Celestia who hugged into me with tears coming down her as I told her about adopting a little foal but a wolf filly as she total agreed to it and I ran down to the orphanage place.

As I entered the place it was filled with little wolfs and ponies running about cheering that we had won the long dark centuries of a war which was finally over yet those who are left with scares is it over for them. As I reached the front desk it was the same wolf that was talking with me she bowed her head "hello I was wanting to adopted that little wolf called white wolf the one that looked all white around and black tail" I said.

"Oh yes she's been waiting for a long time now and I am so glad the she is getting adopted and I must say by you your highness" she walked me into this room which was where they all played until I saw the wolf she bowed her head but I stopped her.

"You're coming with me" I placed a smile on me and we walked out she was waving good bye to the others.

We walked back to the castle followed by my two guards. We walked into the room where Celestia was in with Blue Wolf and we walked in she saw White Wolf "so this is the wolf I have been hearing about come and see your little brother his name is Blue Wolf" Celestia said to her and she walk-up "I am from Equestria".

"I have heard of that is it true that our army help save your kingdom princess Celestia" she said to her.

"first you can call me mum and yes they did and I am glad they came to help" I saw they talking like a family as the time came by and the night came by as the all the wolfs were outside doing there funeral as I watched as they burned there dead even if they were enemies there was an old saying no matter what you are we are all equal as they lowered the flag and they started the fire.

After watching the funeral we all went to bed for the night because we were are going back to Equestria to show the others the two new family we have.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As we all got up early to get going Celestia had Blue Wolf on her back and I had White Wolf on my back and we entered the carriage to take us to Equestria I could see Celestia was nervous about this going home with our son and daughter.

The whole trip was more or less silence but when we arrived I also could tell that White Wolf was scared as I told her not to be scared even though there is no wolf here but some day there will be peace and the two lands would live together some day. That helped her a little bit as we came to the palace I looked out the window I saw there was Luna, Cadence, that captain and those six girls again standing outside.

As we got off they were all confused by the two well not every pony Pinkie Pie was the one that came up and started talking on how cute they both looked. As we all got inside to explain on what happen but I kept the part about me and my father fighting.

As I was walking outside the town with White Wolf she was on my back I was looking for a bracelet so I can ask Celestia to marry me. I could see that every pony was looking at my daughter until one pony came but was instantly stopped by my two 'elites who I brought up for my daughters protection the other two are with Celestia and my son keeping them safe I told them to allow this pony to come he came next to me and said "why was there a wolf on my back".

"she is my daughter and were my land is if a pony loved a wolf then they can love each other for life now good bye sir" I walked passed him and into this nice looking jewellery shop.

There was an old pony there that wasn't freaking out about my daughter "you like the only pony that isn't freaking out" I asked him.

He smiled at this "I think ponies and wolf can live together so what would it be your highness" I looked at the selves that had so many looking bracelet all in different colour gold, silver, blue and so on.

"what do you think White Wolf which one would mum like" she pointed to a gold and silver one with little diamonds on it "I like that one please" he pulled it out and I gave him the money which came to 150 bits.

As I walked back to the palace it was the night of the grand galloping gala tonight that is why Celestia wanted to come back home.

The night came and the gala started I walked through hall I caught Celestia talking to Twilight I walked up to her and keeled down and opened the box "Celestia my love will you marry me".

She was shocked but she then taken it "yes" she shouted and hugged into me every pony cheered for us.

As we danced the night off with the stars in the sky as we both were getting tired so we went to bed but checking on our two foals they were already asleep as we climbed into bed and closed our eyes for the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It been a few months and this is it the day of our wedding I was standing at the front with my two best friends who are my general wolf and my advisor then we all heard the music I looked I saw who beautiful she was in her wedding dress then she got to the front as I was nervous about this but yet I felt happy at the same time.

Then I heard Luna saying do you take Celestia to be your wife I was looking into her eyes and said "I do".

Then Celestia said the same thing as I did as we closed in for a kiss the moment our lips meet the crowd cheered out as we walked to the balcony the crowd had a mixture on qolfs and ponies all next together cheering.

As we were at the party I was hugging into Blue Wolf who was giggling as I was playing around with him then I saw general Wolf pulling a prank on Luna as I just rolled my eyes and then Celestia felt sleepy so we went to bed for the night.

We lived happily ever after my kingdom and Celestia kingdom became friends and was brought together White Wolf and Blue Wolf became great brothers and sisters the end.


End file.
